Words of Wisdom
by Thomson
Summary: A series of drabbles inspired by words of advice from various characters.  Latest:  Kanna was ready to strike out on her own.  They would listen to her this time.
1. Who Am I

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Do you?

A/N: I thought it would be fun to write a series of drabbles based on the different words of advice found in the series. Each of the stories stands alone, and the advice often inspires someone other than the person it was originally spoken to. I hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

"It's time to look inward and start asking yourself the big questions: WHO are you? And what do YOU want?"

-Iroh, The Crossroads of Destiny

This was the moment. The moment that the world had been waiting for. Aang drew his hand back, preparing the final blow to end the Firelord's life. Earth, water, air, and fire- power enough to destroy the avatar himself. And he was going to use it.

He was going to use his power to kill. The idea went against everything he ha ever learned. It defied his very core of humanity. He was no murderer. But he had to do it. That much was certain. The fate of the free world was dependent on his ability to abandon all fear and hesitation. His past lives urged him forward, telling him it was the only way. It was courageous, wasn't it? To let go of his own needs to make way for the greater good. Aang told himself this, feigning confidence, resolution. This was the right path. This was his destiny. The elements launched towards the helpless man before him. In a moment, it would all be over.

Then it hit Aang.

Yes, it would all be over. There would be nothing left of Aang- the avatar, and the last of the air benders. Everything he was would die with the Firelord, when he struck the final blow. The goodness inside him would dissipate and he would fall to darkness. He could not kill a man, even a man such as this. The Firelord was at his mercy. To kill him would destroy Aang, too.

He let the stream fall. He sank back to the ground, eyes losing their light.

"No. It doesn't have to end like this." Aang said aloud. He whispered to himself, "I know who I am."

He knew what it meant to be the avatar. But he also knew what it meant to be Aang. The two could not reconcile themselves to murder, even as part of the same body. He would win this fight as Aang, or not at all.

He placed his hands on the Firelord's forehead and chest. He drew in a breath. This was what he came to do. This is who he was going to be.

Next time: "If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear." Azula may have been born lucky, but she wasn't born fearless.


	2. Fearless

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I'm on a quest…

A/N: Hello folks! So this is my first series of drabbles ever (I know, shocking!). So in this chapter, I wrote an OCC Azula; basically, she wasn't always horrible! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

"If you want to be a bender, you have to let go of fear."

-Aang, "The Boy in the Iceberg"

The Fire Nation princess sniffed quietly. She tried to muffle the sound, for she was afraid to face the consequences if she were to be caught crying. And consequences there would be. Her father had drilled it into her since birth: the children of Agni were strong, and did not cry.

Azula wiped her eyes. Her father would hate her if he saw her crying like this. As she settled down, a single hiccup escaped her, and she quickly covered her mouth. Azula could her footsteps approaching, and began to panic.

"Zuli? What are you doing under there?" Her brother asked, kneeling down to look in on her in her hideout under the stairs. She hiccupped and looked away, cross at being found.

"Go away."

"What's wrong?" He asked. Azula crossed her arms.

"It's none of your business." Zuko frowned and pulled lightly on her sleeve, coaxing her out.

"Come on, Azula." She wouldn't budge. "Do you want me to get mom?"

"No!" Azula said quickly, shooting him a look. "Just leave me alone."

Zuko rocked back on his heels. He sighed and said gently,

"It's the firebending, isn't it? Don't worry, you'll get it. It's hard for me too."

Azula turned to him, forgetting her anger for the moment and looking genuinely surprised. She pushed her hair back and asked meekly,

"You think so?

"I know so." Zuko said, smiling. Azula frowned again and pouted,

"It's not just that. I don't want to firebend! What if…what if I get burned?" The fear in her eyes was enough to make Zuko crawl back under the stairs and wrap his arms around his sister.

"Oh, Zuli." She let out a sob, and soon she was crying against her brother's shoulder. She said, her voice muffled in his shirt that she was clutching tight in both fists,

"I'm scared. I don't wanna…" She sobbed again. "I don't want to hurt anybody."

Zuko peeled her off for a moment to look her in the eye.

"You don't need to be scared. You're really talented Zuli, you don't need to hold back just because your afraid. You are going to be a great firebender someday. Fearless." He said, nudging her. She giggled a bit.

"You promise, Zuzu?" She said, a serious note in her voice, though she sounded rather relieved.

"I promise. Come on, we're going to be late for dinner." He said. Azula wiped her nose on her sleeve and crawled with her brother out from under the stairs. "Hey, I'll race you."

"You can't beat me!" He took off. "Wait, Zuko! You cheater!" She shrieked happily as she chased after him. Nothing could keep her down. Not when she had her brother.

***AVATAR***

Next time: "I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen." Kanna can't take it any longer. She will be herself- or leave everything she knows.


End file.
